paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
EZIC messenger
The Order of the EZIC Star frequently sends masked messenger(s) to deliver notes to the inspector. Though all messengers have the same appearance, their weight is inconsistent and they may not be a single person. They wear a blue hood that covers their face so that only a nose and an EZIC symbol over their left eye are visible. Gameplay The messengers give the inspector tasks that can be completed to aid EZIC to reach their goals. They mostly communicate with the inspector through notes bearing the mark of EZIC. One of the reasons for communicating this way could be to not leave an audio transcript of the communication, that could be found by the political police. These notes start out simple, and gradually become more detailed. The messengers also deliver documents which may be used to recognize key EZIC operatives. The first messenger appears on Day 8 to deliver a paper with the name Corman Drex on it. They greet the inspector with "The Order Awaits" and leave without the inspector interacting with them at all. Their next appearance is on day 10 when they deliver a cipher to the coded document given by Corman Drex earlier. If all goes smoothly, the inspector will not see them until day 15 when they come to collect the documents. If things do not go as EZIC wants, messengers show up on days 11 and 14. A messenger delivers another cipher on day 17 as EZIC needs to get their operative into Arstotzka to investigate recent border attacks. On day 20, a messenger visits with poison to kill Khaled Istom with. On day 23, a messenger visits with instructions to kill the man in red and also gives the inspector the key to use the rifle. If the inspector follows through and shoots him, they will be sentenced to either death or forced labor. Either way, a note will slide under the cell door, telling that EZIC has new problems arising and that they must hibernate, saying that the inspector's family has been sent to Obristan. If the man survives, a messenger will debrief the inspector about the event on day 24. On day 27, a messenger visits with instructions to confiscate Kordon Kallo's passport to ruin negotiations between Arstotzka and Kolechia. If the inspector has helped EZIC at least four times, a messenger will make their final appearance on day 31 to inform the inspector about an upcoming EZIC coup attempt, warning them to not shoot, and they will be safe. (If they do not appear on day 31, this means it is now impossible to receive ending 19 and also that they will try to attack the inspector). Transcripts .]] Day 10 Introduction: *''Our agents are ready.'' *a decoder *''Starting tomorrow.'' *''Let them pass.'' *away Day 15 Introduction: *''Give me the coded documents.'' Upon receiving either paper: *''Both.'' *a [[EZIC notes#Day 15|message], then leaves when it is handed back to them] Day 17 Upon receiving the message they delivered: *''Today.'' *a decoder *away Day 23 Upon receiving the message they delivered: *''Shoot to kill.'' *a silver key to the [[weapons|sniper rifle drawer]] *away Category:Characters Category:EZIC